


The Safest Place

by BumbleFree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bat Family, Bat!Eren, Bat!Levi, Batcave, Bird/Human Hybrids, Bonding, Breastfeeding, Cuddles, Family Bonding, Fantasy, Fluff, Hybrids, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nudity, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Pregnant Eren, alpha eric ackermann, basically they wear no clothes, mentions of mpreg, mpreg baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleFree/pseuds/BumbleFree
Summary: Letting their wings lead the way, Levi and Eren found their hearts being guided towards each other, filled with deep yearning that only they could pacify. Free to roam the skies together, they let nature take its course. And as it was typical for their race, their eager affections and loving flirts would give them their very own family.





	1. Welcome Little One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mustehelmi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustehelmi/gifts), [Kytodorevii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytodorevii/gifts).



> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

  
  


Eren cradled the tiny being against his chest to nurse him, murmuring sweet things as his little one hummed shakily, lips squeezing hungrily. Eren’s ears twitched when he heard the branches above crack, something heavy moving through the tree.

Levi had noticed the stubborn bundle in Eren’s arms that was squeaking helplessly at the cold air and the strange new area that was so unknown to him.  
Slowly Levi spread his large, muscled wings, the sudden shadow it cast over Eren catching the baby’s attention. The alpha let himself fall head first and quickly caught himself on the branch Eren was hanging from.

The boy didn’t move, knowingly remaining motionless as he looked back at the bat now hanging beside him, his obedience allowing Levi to do as he pleased. Levi didn't hesitate to close in, carefully positioning himself so the hollows of his knees were draped over the branch on either side of Eren’s legs, so he was face to face with his mate. Inspecting Eren with some affectionate sniffs, Levi decided the younger male was fine, and greeted him with an intimate nudge to his lips and jaw, drawing a gentle purring sound from the shy omega.

The whining of their newborn cub began fading at the stranger's presence, Levi’s dark wings wrapping around them protectively while his arms enclosed Eren’s waist to pull him into a loving hug. That way he could easily take in Eren's beautiful scent which never failed to drag low croons from Levi's chest, a sign of appreciation and possessiveness. This time, however, the alpha stayed still for his little family, locking out the cold and darkening the moon with his tent of wings. And they wordlessly hung from their tree until their warmth lulled them to sleep in that breezy night.


	2. Storms Stay Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

  
  


On the lower grounds of the raging, steep mountain lied the home of the bat clan. Levi and Eren were lazing around in their cozy cave on a rainy day, the weather giving them a chance to relax and stay inside where it was just the two of them with their young.

It was silent aside from the downpour spraying the outside world and the shoveling of leaves that could be heard. Eric was in the middle of looking for something to occupy himself with when his father suddenly began to feel cuddly and playful from watching the smaller bat rustle through the leaves so absentmindedly. Levi started crooning and purring deeply at his son to lure him closer, intriguing the curious cub.

Eric noticed the persistent calls, and at the sight of his father his predatory instinct first had him falling into a fighting stance. Nothing serious, just to experimentally test his attacking skills on Levi, but before Eric could jump at him, the man’s wings spread up and apart, intimidatingly.  
It made the male 4 times larger than he was originally, an impressive sight that would warn Eric not to take it too far. Levi snorted so harshly it nearly blew Eric away, and the little one flinched where he had ducked down in the leaves for his sneak attack. However, Eric soon recognized his efforts to surprise would be futile. After all, Levi’s cold, hooded eyes were calmly set on him the whole time, intensely, with a pale shimmer.

He leaned in closer from where he was comfortably lying on his side, beginning to sniff the air around his cub. Eric only let his lips fall open limply at that, eyes wide and mouth empty aside from the two little baby fangs he’d already grown. Another long and low grumble vibrated through Levi’s chest in adoration for his son before he lifted the back of his fingers to the baby’s chin, Eric’s hunting instincts and his drive to explore immediately causing him to hack his teeth into the middle of his father’s index finger. Small wings flapped briefly in excitement before the little one obviously relaxed, purring and chirping hoarsely while tilting his head this way and that to let his tiny fangs take turns in chewing on the unyielding, strong flesh of Levi’s hand.

The older bat stilled, watching passively as his young attempted to sharpen his teeth on his knuckles. Levi’s looming presence steadily closed in as he once again continued to inspect Eric, who was still busy occasionally sucking and licking the motionless fingers of his father, tiny hands grabbing hold of the larger one to keep it in place.

Nuzzling the baby’s forehead while breathing in and memorizing the familiar scent, Levi huffed through his nose again, the greeting puff of air causing Eric to blink. When it still wasn’t enough to redirect the tiny being’s attention away from his fingers, Levi gave him an affectionate nudge with his lips, messily fluffing up Eric’s black hair with a few rough strokes and bumping him repeatedly until Eric let off of his father’s hand finally.  
However, he only did so to have his arms shoot up to cup the older bat’s chin, little teeth beginning to nag and nip on Levi’s jawline instead. Levi held still for another moment, waiting patiently as Eric slowly pushed his way up to his cheek, the young pressing his tongue here and there in small signs of affection, clumsy hums bubbling from his throat.

Eric was completely absorbed in his ritual until Levi returned one of the gentle bites, jaws snatching the baby’s bat-ear and tugging on it lightly. Levi hadn’t quite expected his gentle touch to still be rough enough to make Eric lose balance and plummet back on his bum with a surprised squeak. But he didn’t seem hurt.

Levi’s narrow eyes stared at his son, the alpha bat poised as ever as he rested lazily on his side, position lax and at ease, and yet even his newborn recognized the obvious aura of pure dominance. No matter how silly or playful Levi acted, his pride and grace accentuated and enriched by his strength were the reason the other bats of their colony respected him so as their superior; that was simply something Levi couldn’t hide behind streams of affection and cuddles.

Even though he had only been soft and careful with Eric so far, the baby decided if he was going to challenge his father, then only playfully so the powerful alpha would spare him from harm, though Levi of course had no intention of taking any of those harmless assaults seriously.

Even once Eric would start growing harder claws and stronger teeth, Levi could take more than that, his skin toughened up by scars of old spars and brawls. And Eric would need the exercise and experience as Levi had to raise him and prepare him for when he would take on the responsibility of protecting the colony himself. But until then their little duels would consist of fond cuddles and feigned teasing. So Levi’s ears twitched expectantly, questioning his son’s current coyness, and he lowered himself further into his cub’s reach, Eric a bit too enthusiastically launching ahead to hug his father’s neck.

At that, Eren snickered adorably, having unrolled from his wings in his corner of velvety moss and plucked feathers. Lying on his back, his body arched with his head tipped so far back, he could look at his mate and young upside down; trying to keep quiet as his large pools of ocean green color narrowed lovingly at the scene before him. His sweet grin almost shyly flashed two pointy fangs before he released a breathy moan while tiredly stretching his long limbs, revealing his smooth skin and belly that already swelled with their next cub.

The movement caught Levi’s and especially Eric’s attention. The cub was about to happily stumble towards his noni when suddenly a loud, crashing thunder tore through the air, piercing the world with crackling echoes, and Eric startled so violently that for a moment he was completely stiff until helpless squeals began spluttering from his lips, and he quickly flinched back into the safety of his father’s arms, slamming into the man’s chest. Levi and Eren who had both stayed motionless, blinked at Eric, their ears twitching attentively by the tragic whimpers of hurt he was emitting.

Eren began cooing at him with a worried frown, tutting quietly when he saw how badly Eric was shaking. “Come here, my pigeon. Where’s my fluffy little man?”

At that Eric only let out a hysteric squeak of protest, meaning he was definitely never moving again. He didn’t know what he had done wrong, but the sky surely hadn’t liked it.

Levi tried uncurling the frightened little ball of shivers, rubbing his cheek over Eric’s head encouragingly, but the bundle had rolled up like a baby-hedgehog and he intended to stay that way.

“Eric,” his father’s deep voice joined with Eren’s soothing calls. “It’s just the clouds battling. They cannot touch you.”

Eric didn’t look up, but he stopped his shaking at least. After another few failed attempts at nudging him back into motion, Levi sighed, rising from his spot he had warmed as his nest. He cradled his cub in the bend of his arm and padded towards Eren to drop off Eric once the noney held out his arms for his beloved son. Still lying on his back, Eren settled Eric down on his midriff, hugging him close, safe and warm whilst Levi’s wings formed a large dome over them.

Not much longer and Eric had found - in the comforting warmth of his noney - the soft buds that provided him with sweet, warm milk. Then the subtle sounds of his parents’ purring and the distant hammering of the heavy rain took care of the rest, lulling the cub into a peaceful sleep.

It was a heaven in itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


End file.
